


SasuHina Month Day Ten: Lust

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's never had any inkling to delve into his more carnal sides. Part of him almost thinks he never will...until someone proves otherwise.





	SasuHina Month Day Ten: Lust

Despite what any rumors may say, Uchiha Sasuke is not some kind of horndog. Quite the opposite, really. For as many women (and the occasional man) may lust over him, he’s never been particularly interested in sex. Between the obnoxious reputation his hopefuls have garnered over the years, and his narrow focus to goals that had nothing to do with it…it’s just never been something the Uchiha has felt a need to explore.

He’s been approached by more people than he can count, hoping to lay some sort of claim to him. And with each passing rejection, he becomes more soured to the idea at all. Perhaps it was his upbringing, but such an act - in his mind - requires intimacy. Respect. Love. While he doesn’t care who does what with who (so long as he has no part in it), he can’t picture himself just throwing inhibitions to the wind and screwing someone just to say he did.

Naruto makes the mistake of teasing him about.  _Once_. The subject is never breached again.

“Y’know, that whole  _restoring your clan_  thing is gonna take a little  _gettin’ jiggy_ , ‘ttebayo.”

“…if you ever utter that phrase again in my presence, I’ll rip your tongue out of your mouth.”

Sakura, thank the gods, doesn’t even try. Apparently his stone-cold silence has been telling enough. Soon, it seems to turn into a bit of a reputation among his peers. Not that he minds - at least a few people will know better than to bother him about it.

…and yet…

He  _will_  admit…he’s the tiny bit curious. Not so much about sex as he is about…intimacy as a whole. He’s never had a relationship. Not a romantic or sensual one, at any rate. And as his agemates begin tentatively pairing off, he can’t help but feel - partially to his annoyance - a bit…left behind.

Admittedly, what seems to bring the feeling about most is seeing his teammates. It’s not a matter of jealousy - he’d never interject himself, nor does he want that sort of attention from either of them. But…something about seeing them together brings a rather severe case of being a third wheel. A strange melancholy makes being near them difficult, so…he spends less and less time around them.

…they hardly seem to notice.

It’s not long before the others follow suit. He cares little, really, about the personal aspect. He’s never been particularly close to any of them. But every announcement of coupling seems to deepen the chasm between him, and those he was encouraged to befriend again upon his return.

…all but one.

The only fool that didn’t notice Hinata’s affection for Naruto was Naruto himself. As absorbed as he is in his own self-pity, Sasuke - ever-observant - can’t  _not_  notice hers. Like himself, she seems to skirt situations where the pair of them end up together: excusing herself with a bow to tend to clan business.

But even so, he still sees the somber smiles she gives them. Genuinely, she seems happy for them. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel heartbreak at a love lost. Or rather…a love never reciprocated.

So, almost naturally, those left to their devices…converge.

Their quiet natures - hers more reserved, and his more subdued - still manage to mesh well. To his surprise, Sasuke finds himself feel at ease around her…rather quickly. Like…friends. He can appreciate her unassuming presence. Nothing about her screams for attention. They can sit in the silence with neither boredom, nor awkwardness.

He finds himself seeking her out more and more often. Something about her feels…therapeutic. Different than he ever felt with his teammates, or family.

Sasuke doesn’t have a word for it until she kisses him.

Too caught off-guard to resist, he just stares down at her with wide eyes and a mind full of static. A kind of warmth seems to bloom from where her lips find his, swelling his chest and coursing through his nerves like a shock.

…he’s never believed those cliches until then.

Once he regains his senses, he urges her back half a step with a careful grip on her shoulders, looking to her in lingering surprise. “…are you okay?”

“I…yes. Did…did I do something wrong?”

The clearer his head gets, the more he second-guesses himself. Not one to beat around the bush, he asks, “…are you doing that because you like me…or because you can’t have what you want?”

It’s her turn to look taken aback. “You…you really think I would -?”

“I don’t want you settling, Hinata. You don’t deserve that.”

A moment of silence, and then she softens. “…I’m not settling for anything, Sasuke-kun…just because I cared for someone else…doesn’t mean I can’t care about you. You’re not a second choice…you’re a second  _chance_.”

They linger and look at one another - Sasuke in search of a fib, and Hinata in search of understanding. “…you really mean that?”

“…I do.” Palms carefully reach to cup his cheeks. “…we each had our eyes elsewhere for…a long time. For our own reasons. But that doesn’t make what we see now worth any less.”

Still holding her arms, he studies her a moment longer. What he felt when she kissed him…that wasn’t just surprise. That was…relief. As though he’d been waiting for her to do that for a while now.

Just to test his theory, he takes a turn to kiss  _her_. That same pleasant heat seems to wash over him, like a hearth in the bowels of Winter. A want for more of it draws her closer, feeling her grip shift to his neck as his own lowers to her waist. His hold is careful, feather-light…fearful of both hurting her, and making her feel trapped. But her own seems unphased in its fervor, helping bow him further toward her lower height.

It’s then that warmth seems to…intensify. It grows from coals to licks of flame, urging him to bring her a little closer, hold her a little tighter. Mouths meld and she starts to invade all his senses. Touch and smell and taste and sounds.

But before he loses his head, Sasuke surfaces with a gasp, looking to her with heavy-lidded eyes. Was that…? That was…

Hinata’s head ducks demurely, still clinging to his neck. “…was that…too fast…?”

“…no. But…maybe we should take a moment. I don’t want to -” Hurt her? Rush her? Push her away?

She gives a soft smile. “…okay.” Hands slide forward to rest atop his shoulders, a cheek resting against his chest.

Something within the cavity swells as he watches her.

…well, maybe there’s hope for the remnants yet.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY this is a bit rushed - I ran out of time, and honestly this is a topic that, at times, can be a bit difficult for me to write for…personal reasons ^^; I really wanted to do more, but I have other responsibilities tonight, and honestly just…wasn’t feeling this prompt too much.  
> I write Sasuke in fics as I RP him, and I’ve always pictured him as grey-ace. I just don’t see him as a very sexual individual, so he wasn’t too keen on writing this, haha~ I wanted to expand much more on their relationship and its growth before things got serious, but sadly I just didn’t have the time. Sorry about that, guys OTL I know this is a bit of a tease compared to what could have been, but I do hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Hopefully tomorrow I’ll do better! <3 And who knows? Maybe someday I’ll get back into multi-chap writing, and we can have a nice, long, proper SasuHina story rather than daily quips, ne?


End file.
